


Noise

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, leo hates family night, sakura just wants some peace and quiet, soulmates - reading each other's thoughts, stop making it so hard on her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Sakura has the unfortunate luck of getting the most sarcastic soulmate on the block.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy more soulmate stuff from my sis!  
> hope you like!

He had _so_ many thoughts in his head. They went on and on and on, as though he was talking as quick as possible. Whole papers on history, all the latest scores on his tests, (One hundreds) and the _millions_ of books he read. It was impossible to ignore, with everything streaming through your head like a river.

People told her she was smart, but she wasn’t really. _He_ was smart, and she knew whatever he thought about. She wasn’t crazy smart. Not like him.

Sakura wondered if he could read her thoughts, and if he could, did he just throw them to the side and continue thinking about whatever? Sometimes she wished she could have her mind to _herself,_ but she didn’t want to be rude. Maybe there was a way to close your mind, to block out the sound. But she didn’t know how, so thoughts continued to stream through her mind.

_“Ugh, this movie is so stupid; why do I have to watch it? I don’t care what Camilla says, ‘family’ night is not fun.”_

Sakura sighed. He’d started again, but at least it wasn’t math this time… She lapsed into silence, and Takumi gave her a weird look. She had been talking to him a moment ago.

_“That’s not even sad, why is Elise crying? This movie is SO predictable. Lame romance too…”_

Sakura picked at her dinner. Why did he have to complain now? It’s hard to enjoy dinner with him groaning in your ear…

 _“And of course Marx is hogging the popcorn. And Elise is hogging the blanket. And Camilla is hogging the COUCH. Some of us would like to sit on the couch too.”_ His sarcasm was biting.

It was time to do something. Sakura put down her fork and bolted to her room; she needed to be alone.

 _“Classic. Lame, but still classic. Hmph. SERIOUSLY THAT’S SO STUPID I DIDN’T EVEN-”_ He had probably jumped off the couch in outrage.

Sakura flopped on her bed and concentrated with all her might. _“Will you just BE QUIET AND ENJOY THE MOVIE?”_ Gasping, she clamped her hand over her mouth. She hadn’t meant to sound so cruel. Hopefully he couldn’t actually hear her…

_“...E-excuse me...?”_

He sounded actually confused, surprised, maybe he’d forgive her… Calming down enough to be able to ‘reply’, Sakura started concentrating again. _“Um…”_ Wow. Was that the best she could do? What was that Subaki had told her about taking to others…? She swallowed, and took a deep breath. She really didn’t need one, but it helped. _“Sorry…? I j-just wanted you to…”_

There was something that sounded like a sharp intake of breath. _“Be quiet and enjoy the movie?”_ He sounded slightly annoyed. After a moment, he added; “ _It’s pretty awful. I doubt you would like it.”_

Sakura did nothing for a moment. _“I might like it. You never know.”_ Suddenly she was on the defensive.

 _“Nope.”_ She could almost imagine him shaking his head. _“I know you wouldn’t like it. We do share thoughts after all.”_

Sakura had not thought of it this way. _“Oh.”_ This was her only reply.

There was a somewhat awkward silence. _“So… Can I interest you in a conversation? It’ll keep me from being bored.”_ He definitely sounded bored. _“I’m Leo, by the way.”_

She just couldn’t resist.


	2. Chapter 2

They said he knew her better than himself, but he doubted this. She was rather quiet, even when he was constantly reading her thoughts. Most of the time, Leo stuck his nose in a book or thought about whatever he could, trying not to read her personal thoughts. Occasionally though, he would pause to hear her talk about her day at school or a crazy event. Or maybe even a daydream.

She was adorable, and that was an understatement. He could listen to her go on for hours and hours-and he did, when he was bored.

But Leo never thought to actually _talk_ to her.

“Leo! Guess what today is!”

Leo looked up from his book. Camilla was standing in the door way, a smile on her face. He groaned inwardly; it was family night. Putting the book down, he sighed. “Family night.”

“Exactly!” She sang. “And you know what that means!”

“Fine.” Leo got up, it really wasn’t worth arguing.

Camilla pulled him to the couch, and she flopped on it. Elise grinned at him, and Marx pressed the play button on the remote. The movie started, and Leo was left to the floor with a paper plate and pizza. He sat cross legged, and tried to look interested. But he was growing increasingly bored, and kind of got sore sitting on the ground.

Leo lay on the ground, complaining to himself when his soul mate’s adorable voice yelled in his ear.

_“Will you just BE QUIET AND ENJOY THE MOVIE?”_

He jolted forward, and sucked in a quick breath. Marx stared at him; the people in the movie were kissing. _“...E-excuse me...?”_

_“Um…”_ She was suddenly timid again. Probably worried she’d offended him.

They argued back and forth for a moment. But gesturing with his hands caused him to gets some strange looks, so Leo calmed down enough to ask her, _“So… Can I interest you in a conversation? It’ll keep me from being bored. I’m Leo, by the way.”_ He did his best to sound incredibly bored. Apparently it worked, because she agreed to have a conversation with him, and he was treated to the best half of an hour of his life.

“What did you think of the movie, Leo?” Camilla asked, cleaning up popcorn and folding blankets.

Leo grinned stupidly. “It was the best family night of my life.”


End file.
